Tricks And Treats
by DannyWasHere
Summary: Sasuke secretly has feelings for naruto, and it seems that a big corny house changes their relationship into something more. I suck at summaries. SasuNaru /YAOI/ No like No read


A little halloween fic :D

Disclaimer: Does not own any part or thing in Naruto TT-TT

**Yes, so i'm new here :D First time writing a story, so do not hate me if it's completely horrible.**

**And to any weird random fangirls that I have (from school), and if you are reading this right now, I HATE boobs. Ok? So stop trying to rape me with them D: They're too big and scary.**

**Anyways, on with the story :D**

**Summary: Sasuke secretly has feelings for naruto, and it seems that a big corny house changes their relationship into something more. I suck at summaries. SasuNaru /YAOI/ No like No read**

* * *

"I'll trade you my Milky Way for your Twix!"

A young boy, looked to be 15 or 16, was trying to trade candy with his best friend, sasuke. Only he was being ignored.

"Stupid. I told you that I would give you my candy once we got back to my house. Now quiet down."

Sasuke was a rather handsome boy. He had dark blue-blackish hair, pale skin, and black puddles that he called eyes. Only they were red with some weird marking right now.

It was Halloween, a time for trick and treats. He absolutely thought that this holiday was stupid, and did not want to be dragged along with anybody. Too bad for him, though.

Since sasuke was dragged along by Naruto, he had to dress up. He was, of course, a vampire. He had crimson eyed contacts with some type of weird marking on them, Sharingan, the seller called it. And a black cape, a black vest over a white dress shirt, and he wore some black dress pants.

Naruto went as a fox, god knows why. Though in sasuke's eyes, he looked quite sexy in that tight, orange leotard, that orange tail with a white tip and a hint of black on it, that fox mask that brought out his sky blue eyes, and those orange paws. Sasuke stopped looking before he could get a boner.

"Temeee! Pay attention! I found another house!"

Sasuke looked up to find a rather spooky looking house. Spider wens with giant spiders and some small ones, skeletons layed out across the lawn with some tombstones, six pumpkins with evil faces lighting up your way to the front door, and three signs along the pathway that siad "STAY AWAY", written in fake blood.

How candy corny **(1)**. They tried too hard.

"Sa-Sasuke...Nevermind! Lets go to a different house!"

Naruto tried to run away, but sasuke caught his arm.

"What's the matter scaredy cat? Is the big corny house scaring you?" Sasuke taunted him in a baby talk voice.

Naruto blushed and got mad.

"N-no! I wouldn't be scared of a stupid house like that! And i'll prove it!"

Naruto marched up the walkway with Sasuke following behind him. This should be interesting.

* * *

It turns out that Naruto got so scared that he threw up, so Sasuke called their trick or treating to an end and pulled a sick Naruto to his house. He lifted Naruto into the bathtub (he had a bathing suit on), and started helping him rinse out the gooey barf mess on his chest and some on his hair.

"Hey..."

Sasuke looked up from his washing and stared at a smiling Naruto.

"Thanks...for helping me wash up. I feel kind of too weak to do it myself."

Sasuke smiled softly back. "Hn, Dobe..."

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked up again.

"What?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "You...never smile...and you look nice when you do..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Hn, everyone looks nice when they smile-"

"But they don't look as nice as you..."

Sasuke stared back at him, did Naruto just give him a...a COMPLIMENT?

Sasuke finished washing Naruto without another word. He drained the water and threw a towel at Naruto.

"Get in some pajamas. You're staying here tonight."

"Huh? Why?!" Naruto was confused. Sasuke actually letting someone sleep at his house?

"Because your clothes are a mess and it's 40 degrees outside. You're staying."

Naruto grumbled a "fine" and went into the next room to change.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his bedroom to find a sleeping Naruto curled up on his bed.

He smirked and went to lay down next to him.

He kissed the top Naruto's head and whispered a "goodnight", and shut off the lamp.

He could've sworn he heard Naruto whisper a "goodnight, Sasuke", but he fell into a deep sleep and forgot all about it.

What a great Halloween.

* * *

**Blehhh. MUSHY.**

**I suck at stories, but don't hate me, it's my first one DX**

**Should I make a sequel chapter :D? If I do, it shall have a lemon!**

**TTFN**


End file.
